Bruised and Broken Runaways
by Nick J All The Way
Summary: Nick Jonas runs into a girl about his age on the sidewalk one day. What will happen when he starts to fall for this girl he knows nothing about. . . .I'm not good at summarys but please read its a good story. Nick/OC


**So I thought of this story and I had to write it! Tell me what you think!**

**Sadly I do not own The Jonas Brothers or Danielle. I do own Brooke and Macy though.**

* * *

Nick's POV

I woke up and walked downstairs. I walked into the living room to see Kevin and Danielle making out on the couch.

"Get a room." I said lazily and walked into the kitchen. I herd Kevin and Danielle laugh.

"Dude we have got to get you a girlfriend." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Said a very tired Joe who was just now joining us. I put two toaster struddles in the toaster.

"Nope. Don't need one. To busy." I said pouring a glass of milk.

"Come on dude. You haven't had one in what 6 months?!" Joe exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yeah. Selena and you see how that worked out! The press tore us apart!" I said and got out my toaster struddle.

"Thats because you got somebody who was as famous as you are! You need somebody nobody knows! I mean look at Danielle and I. She is a nobody and we are happily married!" he said smiling at Danielle. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys leave poor Nick alone. He will get a girlfriend when he gets one." she said making my brothers to groan out a 'fine' before getting back to what they were doing. I smiled and Danielle silently telling her thank you and she just nodded. Dad walked down the stairs then.

"Boys get ready. Ellen at 10." We all nodded and finished eating before walking upstairs and getting ready. I thought about what Joe and Kevin said. . . .Maybe I do need a girlfriend. . . .

*~*~*~*

Brooke's POV

I walked into my house scared to death. It was late and I was past curfew. I quietly made my way over to the steps and just as I was about to walk up the steps I herd his voice.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded grabbing my arms. I winced. Not only because he was squeezing my arms really hard, but because he was squeezing the bruises he made last night. Tears thretened to fall but I didn't let them I was not about to give him the satisfaction.

"I was at Kayla's." I said quietly. He raised his hand back and I knew what was coming. I close my eyes tight as his fist came in contact with my bruised side. I gasped

"You didn't tell her did you?!" he yelled. I shook my head,

"N-No." I got out.

"Good." he said and pushed towards the steps, and I fell on them causing on of the steps to slam into my stomach hard, knocking the breath out of me, leaving me gasping for air. "Now go to your room." he said and kicked me once in the side before disapearing into his room. I slowly crawled my way up the steps and into my room. I quietly shut the door and just layed there in my bedroom floor for a few minutes before slowly standing up. I winced at the pain in my side. I glanced down at my bed to see my little sister Macy asleep. Mace and I share this room. I looked at her face and noticed a cut on her face that wasn't there before I left. I sighed. You see my mom died when I was 10. Macy was 1. And since then my dad has been getting drunk and is always hitting us or something. I've had to take care of Macy since she was one and I haven't had a normal life since. My life sucks.

"Brooke?" I herd Macy asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her.

"Yeah Mace. What happened to your face?" I asked. Her eyes staerted to water.

"Daddy hit me again." I sighed and looked at her face. Its pretty swolen. I stood up and walked over to the door. "Dont let daddy catch you!" she whispered. I smiled at her.

"I wont. I will be carefull." she nodded and I quietly opened the door and snuck downstairs.I was lucky. Dad had done passed out on his bed. I quickly grabbed and ice pack out of the fridge and walked back up to my room and shut the door. I walked over to Mace and handed her the ice pack, which she took and put it on her face wincing slightly. She layed down. I turned off the light and layed down next to her, also wincing when I layed on my bruised side. After a few minutes her breathing got slower and she had fallen asleep. I gently took the ice pack from her and put it on the night stand next to me. I sighed and looked at Mace. She doesn't deserve this. Hell I dont deserve this. I thought about this for a while and came to a conclusion. Mace and I are running away tomorrow while dad is at work. And with that thought I fell asleep. . . . .

* * *

**So that was it. I have a lot more wrote, but I need reviews before you can read that. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
